The 39 clues 2
by MissMxLo99
Summary: Amy and Dan's family decide to go on an adventure to Hawaii! But, the adventure suddenly turns into a family reunion. Fortunately the Cahills have made up with EACH OTHER. But, what about the other family who hasn't made up with them? OOC OC NO SLASH R
1. Chapter 1

Amy was sitting in a beach chair in Hawaii. It had been a month since the 39 clues ended, and as soon as they got off the Reconciliation island- which was what after a long discussion they had named the island where the entire Cahill family had been reunited at last- and were riding in a helicopter towards New York, Nellie had made a decision.

"The first family trip will be to Hawaii." She had said.

Dan looked like he was ready to fly to the tropical island then and there, Amy wanted to go as soon as possible too, but being Amy she had a question "Do you mean _our _family?" She asked drawing an invisible ring around Dan, Nellie, the former man in black now known as Uncle Fiske and herself "Or the _entire_ family?" She said making an around the world motion with her hands.

Nellie had giggled and said "great way to express yourself Amy. And I meant our family" she said making another invisible ring around them. "I mean I know you're a, like, chilled family and all now, but I highly doubt you still want to spend quality time with the Holts and vice- versa."

"That's what I was thinking about when I asked, so I just wanted to make sure." Amy shrugged.

Dan was doing a victory dance in his seat when all of a sudden he looked up at Amy frowning "This doesn't mean I have to dress in a leaf skirt or learn how to climb palm trees, right? Because flagpoles were enough, thank you very much."

The new family had all laughed their laughs harmonizing, it seemed as though they hadn't almost died several times before as if the 39 clues had been a game.

Now Amy and Nellie were relaxing in their chairs, pink Yankee hats on their heads, 50 dollar sunglasses over their eyes getting some necessary tan time while Dan was trying to convince Fiske to get into the water. While the girls were getting ready tan time,

Dan had somehow gotten their uncle into gray trunks and a camisole, so the man would probably give in soon enough.

She was dozing off when she heard a startled "_Amy? _" She quickly sat up and pulled off her sunglasses to search for the person who had called her name.

She was standing on her left in a hot pink one-piece swimming suit. "_Natalie?"_ she asked incredulously.

Nellie who had been dozing off too woke up as soon as she heard Natalie Kabra's name. "Whoa, family reunion… you look strange you're smiling at each other that's creepy." she said then she saw Amy's raised eyebrow and went on "it's good to see you really are getting along, and it's nice to see you again but it's random I guess."

Natalie smiled at her and said "Yeah I suppose it's gonna take some getting used to, but I admit it's nice to be able to walk up to you without trying to kill you…" and as if they had been friends forever they all started a fit of giggles which turned to real laughter after about a minute.

When they had sobered up enough to breathe properly Amy asked so where have you been? What have you done? How's life? I want to know what happened after we became a real family."

"I'll go get Ian so we can both tell you." Natalie decided

"Good idea. We'll go get Dan and Uncle Fiske" Amy said.

"That's the man who was next to Mr. McIntyre?"

" Yeah, oh look Dan got him in the water!" Amy said. Looking at him "Doesn't look very happy about it does he?"

"Not at all" Natalie replied laughing.

She was about to walk off when Amy stopped her "Wait a sec. Isn't that Ian right there?" She said pointing to a boy floating next to Dan.

"Yes, I think it is!"

"Oh, convenient" Nellie said suddenly

"What do you mean?" the girls asked simultaneously.

"There's three female and three male." Nellie explained "Alright girls, I believe it's swimming time!"

Natalie couldn't believe it. A month ago she would have seen Amy relaxing at the beach and would have told her that her swimming suit made her look fat. Yet today she was splashing her in the water as they swam towards the boys. Maybe miracles do exist.

She was so concentrated on beating Amy and Nellie, she didn't even notice that Dan was right In front of her and that if she didn't stop she would run into him.

She didn't stop.

"Ouch!" Both 11 year-olds said.

"It's nice to see you too, Natalie." Dan said with a smile .

Natalie just blushed.

Nellie and Amy were laughing so hard that Amy didn't notice when Nellie pushed her hard enough to make her bump into Ian. "S-sorry" Amy stuttered, then cleared her throat and said clearly "Though I shouldn't be the one apologizing should I, _Nellie?_"

Nellie snorted "It's not my fault your such a scrawny little kid."

Amy gasped dramatically and before Nellie could process what the very offended gasp meant she was hit with water. Not wanting to let Amy win Nellie splashed back, but during Nellie's offensive comment, Amy's arm had somehow ended up around Ian's waist as Ian's had found that Amy's shoulder was a quite comfortable armrest. So when Amy had tried to turn away from the splash her and Ian had gotten into a tangled embrace their faces merely inches away from each other.

Natalie found herself hoping that Ian would make _the move_. As if reading her mind that's exactly what he did.

**A/N I know I'm a hopeless romantic what can I say? That I am super-mad that Amy and Ian didn't end up together? I don't know? Any how depending on your reviews I will keep going and just because my head is full of 39 clues I'll make another chapter no matter what your reviews say. ****J**

**I'm just curious my awesome reviewers what Cahill branch would you like to be in?**

**Madrigal- founder Madeline**

**Lucian- founder Luke**

**Janus- founder Jane**

**Ekaterina- founder Katherine**

**Tomas- founder Thomas **

****


	2. Chapter 2

******  
this chapter tells you who wins the thrity nine clues so I suggest if you would like to finish reading the books skip the entire Natalie/Dan argument. **

**DISCLAIMER:**** I forgot to add that The Thirty-nine clues belongs to other people and not me.**

**Wow! You guys are amazing thank you so much to all the reviewers!**

**But also, I had a reviewer who said the characters were OOC, my response would have to be:**

**Check the description box sweetie.**

**On with the story…**

Amy couldn't believe it. Ian had lied to her, almost killed her ,fought against her, saved her life and so many other things, yet here she was happily kissing his soft British lips… again. But, you can't have too much of a good thing, and because to Amy this was a good thing, Amy reluctantly pulled away. They had obviously been kissing for a while because when she finally pulled away Dan was wolf whistling.

"That was so romantic!" Nellie said as Natalie grumbled sarcastically "Could you have kissed any longer?" While Dan yelled "DISGUSTING!"

Amy was sure she was beet red and automatically looked away, Unfortunately she'd looked right into Ian's _beet red face_.

"_Wow!" _Amy thought "_I made Ian Kabra blush!" _she couldn't believe it, she had almost laughed but then realization hit. _"oh my gosh! I made Ian Kabra blush because, WE JUST KISSED PASSIONATELY _IN PUBLIC!"

All of a sudden Amy found herself stuttering again, all suaveness from before gone, but what surprised her more was that he was stuttering as well!

They were both saying stupid things like "I but-" "You just hmm mmmnn" when they heard an unmistakable Ekaterina giggle and as they turned painfully slowly they saw her standing in a two piece pink swimming suit. After ten seconds of awkward silence, Amy -still stuttering- seemed to find her voice.

"S-Sinead?" She asked the Amber haired girl.

Afore mentioned amber haired girl rolled her eyes "No, I'm your fairy god-mother. Now come on make a wish." she smiled.

Amy laughed "How're Ned and Ted?" she asked concern in her voice.

Sinead's smile widened "That's why we're here!" she said. Seeing everyone's confused she went on "Here in Hawaii they have doctors who think they can make up a medicine with Ned and Ted in order to fix their problems."

Everyone smiled and congratulated her, even the Kabras who she'd thought weren't capable of zeal.

"I can't believe it!" Dan said "Now all we need is for the Holts to show up in bright pink swimming suits!" he threw his hands in the air frustrated.

He heard a snort behind him "I don't think pink is my color Dan-O." The unmistakable voice of Hamilton Holt said behind him.

"Neither is lime green."" said Dan eyeing Hamilton's swim-trunks.

Hamilton looked offended for a second then, shrugged and pointed at his father.

Dan got the message. He looked at the rest of the Holt family and had to shade his eyes. The three girls were wearing identical, lime green, one-piece swimming suits. While Eisenhower was wearing swimming trunks- identical to his son's- and a black camisole. Dan had to give it to the girls, for big boned, freakishly tall girls, they looked great in swimming suits. Then again so did Natalie, hot pink was definitely her color.

A hard slap in the face woke him up from his five minute day-dream. "You better not be checking out _my_ sisters!" Hamilton barked in Dan's face.

"I-I wasn't" Dan said desperately "I- I was j-just th-thinking!" He cowered away from Hamilton's fist.

He heard Natalie snort "I didn't know you were capable of thinking." she smirked. He knew she was joking but he was still angry that she'd said that.

"Well at least I won the thirty-nine clues!" he snapped at her.

He saw the identical anger flash in Natalie and Ian. Ian slipped his arm away from Amy as Natalie screeched "ONLY BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO _STUPID_ TO USE THEM FOR ANYTHING ELSE!"

That hadn't made sense to Dan but he knew it was supposed to be an insult so he did the childish thing and stuck his tongue out at her. She gasped and dove under the water towards the shore, her brother following suit. Dan couldn't help but think how pretty- no not pretty he couldn't bear to think about it but he knew that Natalie didn't look pretty when she was mad, she looked SUPERFOXYAWESOMEHOT!

Wait a second, was _he Dan Cahill_ feeling something other than hate for _Natalie Kabra?_

**A/N CLIFFHAGER! I know I'm evil! Anyway those of you who have read my **_**Son Of Neptune**_** story should know that I ask questions at the end of my chapters, but if you don't the reason I asked you to tell me what branch you'd like to be is because, I am going to start giving points to people who answer my chapter questions which will be at the bottom of my authors notes.**

**I am going to give you **_**two **_**questions you don't have to answer both each one will be worth two points.**

**First question: Where did I get SUPERFOXYAWESOMEHOT from?**

**Second question: Is Dan feeling something for Natalie (your choice) **


	3. Chapter 3

**OH MY GOSH! You are so amazing Thank you so much for reviewing I am loving it! Also I'm sorry I haven't updated in some time it's because I've been sick and still am a little so yeah… I couldn't.**

**I love Pringles I do and they have been my salvation because I'm not allowed to eat any other junk food. So I wrote them a letter it says:**

_**Dear Pringles,**_

_**I love you. You are amazing, but I cannot fit my hand in your delicious tube of deliciousness.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Order of dawn.**_

**DISCLAIMER: **

**ME: "I own Ian Kabra!"**

**AMY: "NO! He's mine!" Grabs my foot.**

**ME: "NOOO" fall scratch my elbow and cry like a baby.**

**So the moral of the story is I do not own Ian Kabra and I should stop pretending I do.**

Amy couldn't believe it. After all their hard work to get the Cahill family to act like a family, Dan had ruined it in a matter of minutes. She whirled around and immediately started chastising Dan.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" She yelled at him. "Did you completely forget what the Madrigals are about? This family has been fighting for centuries, we finally got them reunited, and YOU RUINED IT IN _TWO DAMN MINUTES!_" They all gasped, as Amy realized she just swore for the first time. She quickly made a vow to never swear again until she was at least sixteen.

Dan took advantage of her moment of silence and explained himself. "Listen Amy I know you're mad-"

Nellie snorted "and I thought she was just spitting out flowers and butterflies" She said sarcastically.

If Dan heard her he ignored it and continued. "But… I- I th-think that I m-might h- have feelings for Natalie." He was talking so quietly that Amy wasn't sure if she heard right.

But before she could say anything Hamilton yelled "YOU TOO?"

They all looked at his red face. Amy couldn't help but notice he looked kind of like a Christmas tree. But then she registered what he said.

They all gawked at him "I-I mean-"

But he was cut off by Dan yelling "YOU LIKE-" Hamilton's fist hit Dan's mouth, _hard_.

"Sorry Dan-O" Hamilton said smirking, which let everyone know he wasn't sorry. "It was the only way I could make you shut up."

But he stopped smirking when Madison, Reagan, Natalie and Sinead all came running to Dan's aid.

Amy, all anger forgotten, had to stifle a laugh at Dan's "pained" face.

She was backing away from the scene when she bumped into something, she turned around and found herself face-to-face with a teenage celebrity she thought she would never see again.

"Hey there beautiful." Said the unmistakable voice of Jonah Wizard.

A smile lit up her face as she hugged her distant cousin. But, what neither of them saw was the reporter with a video-camera hiding behind a beach chair. What to them was a family reunion hug. Was front page news for the woman in Black.

**(A/N I was going to end the chapter here but I thought I'd make this one really long so I'm going to keep going.)**

She snapped the picture. They obviously didn't see her, that was good she couldn't have them knowing that she had taken this picture. Because they would think she was some reporter that just wanted to spy on the bratty celebrity. When really she was giving her family a good idea of how close the Cahills were now and how long it would take for them to break that bond.

'_why am I going to help the kid?' _Madison thought to herself '_I mean about a month ago I would've let Hamilton beat his head off but now…' _she couldn't bear to think that she might like Dan. _really like Dan_. She shuddered '_NO! You are just helping him because he practically saved the world. Yes that's why. _

But Madison had no idea that the girl running beside her had been thinking the exact same thing.

Ian would never admit that he was jealous of Jonah Wizard he was trying to make himself believe he was only greeting the celebrity not breaking the embrace he had with _his _Amy.

He swam towards the two laughing teenagers and cleared his throat.

Amy looked up and smiled "Well there you are!" She said but she didn't move from her spot and Ian couldn't help but notice the arm wrapped around her waist "Oh! Now all the Cahill branches are here." She continued. Ian noticed her arm moving to rest on Jonah's waist too, now they looked like any other couple swimming in Hawaii. And Ian didn't like it _at all_.

**A/N: so what did you think? Did you like it, hate it, love it? I'll tell you a secret, there's a button at the bottom and it says R-E-V-I-E-W and if you click it you can tell me what you thought! Haha, but I do need you to do something if you answer a question you have to tell me what branch you are or else I can't give you points.**

**Today I have a riddle for you here it is**

_**There is four animals at the bottom of a huge palm tree**_

_**There is a monkey, a lion, a giraffe and a chipmunk**_

_**They decide to compete to see who can get to the top and pick a banana first.**_

_**Who do you think will win?**_

_**3 **_**for the first branch to get it right.**

**So far the points are:**

**Janus-5**

**Lucian-2**

**Tomas-0**

**Ekaterina-0**

**Madrigal-0**

**REVIEW! **

**Thal G.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:  (witty comment here) I don't own anything blah blah blah**

**Thank you for reviewing you are all amazing!**

Dan was in paradise. Well except for the huge bruise on his jaw, and his puffy bottom lip… But other than that he was in paradise. He was inside the second biggest hotel room he'd ever seen. (The first was Ekaterina headquarters)Natalie, Reagan, Madison and Sinead had made him put on his pajamas and lay down on Natalie's bed, which was practically two queen sized beds, while they ran around looking for towels to clean up his lip and pain-killers for his jaw. The only thing that ruined the paradise, was when he woke up.

There were girls running around but they weren't the girls he was hoping for. Nellie and Amy were wearing dresses that Dan had _never_ seen. But he had also never seen Nellie wearing a dress before . He noticed something about Amy as she looked around for her shoes, Amy , his sister was wearing _make-up_.

Jade green eye-shadow that matched her spaghetti strapped jade dress was spread over Amy's eyelids. She seemed to have found her shoes because she straightened up and walked over to the mirror. She sprayed something on her hair and her hair seemed to have green sparkles in it. He looked down and saw what his sister was wearing for shoes. His eyes widened, Amy was wearing white _high-heels_. When he looked back up he saw Amy putting a flower in her hair. Then he notice her red-brown straight hair was curled, Probably by Nellie. Amy also had on sparkly lip-gloss on her lips. In other words Amy was a knock-out.

When he looked at Nellie his eyes practically fell right out of his head. He'd thought Amy looked like a knockout Nellie looked like a goddess. She was wearing a sparkly black dress that went to her knees, with spike heels. She was wearing just black eyeliner and lip-gloss. But for some reason she looked better than Amy. Maybe he had called Amy ugly so many times he was starting to believe it.

Amy suddenly looked at him "Well looks like sleeping stupid's up from his little nap." She said smiling.

Dan didn't know what made him say it, but he said it anyway "Amy, you guys look like total KNOCKOUTS!" he said.

Saladin gave a startled "_mrrp?" _as if asking "Did Dan Cahill just say that?"

Nellie seemed to think he was making fun of them and said "You're the one who's gotten knocked out by Ham." Then she smiled at him and added "But thanks anyway."

Amy laughed, Nellie laughed and Dan laughed but none of them knew why. Then Dan seemed to remember that the girls were dressed up and if they were he was going to be. "So why are trying to make someone poke an eye out exactly?"

Amy seemed to realize Dan was still in bed and quickly yanked him up. "WHOA- WHA- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He yelled trying to get her attention.

"We're having a family dinner because Ned and Ted are out of the hospital." She said simply throwing him a long-sleeved shirt and black tuxedo pants.

"Whoa. Wait a sec our family as in the Cahills, _together, eating?_" He asked not believing a single word.

"No Dan we're going out to make snow angels" Amy said, she thought she'd proved her point, but Dan didn't seem to get it. She slapped a hand to her forehead "Yes Dan we are eating like a normal family."

"Wow… Exactly what happened while I was out?" Dan asked.

The thirty- nine clues- two

It was obvious Amy had a lot to explain so she told Dan to finish getting dressed "This is going to be a very long story." Dan seemed to get it so she waited for him to be ready before she sat down to start the story.

"Alright. Nellie do you remember what happened right after Dan's adventure with unconsciousness?" she asked. She barely heard the faint "Jonah." She felt her cheeks reddening as she replayed the scene in her head, Jonah's arm wrapped protectively around her waist her arm sliding towards him on its own accord, Ian's face of annoyance. She knew she cared for Ian as more than just a cousin, but what did he feel for her? What did _Jonah_ feel for her? What did she feel for Jonah? These question had been penetrating her mind since they came into their hotel room.

The sound of someone clearing her throat snapped Amy out of her thoughts. "I can tell him, if you want…" Nellie said awkwardly.

"No I'll do it I was just daydreaming." She took a deep breath to steady herself and began "Well, while the other girls were fussing over you" She heard Nellie chuckled as she pictured his face again, Dan rolled his eyes and she continued "I er-bumped into Jonah."

Dan raised his eyebrow "Kind of like how you bumped into Ian?"

"Not exactly" she snapped.

"Okay! Don't have to get all sassy with me!" He said his arms folded.

"Sorry" She said "Now can I go on?"

"yeah."

"We um… Chatted. Then um I-Ian c-came to say h-hello." she cleared her throat to get rid of her stupid stutter and went on "We talked for a little" She said slowly choosing her words carefully. "Then Sinead heard her phone ring-"

"Hold up." Dan interrupted "She heard her phone ring under water?"

Amy shrugged and smiled, Dan nodded and she kept going once again. "It was from the hospital her brothers were staying in. Can you believe that two boys and a couple of doctors were able to create contacts so Ted could see, well everything is fuzzy but they are working on glasses-"

"Wait" Dan interrupted yet again "He has contacts and glasses?"

"Yes Dan. They have to go to extremes to get him to see." Again Dan nodded "And they figured out some kind of pill that Ned has to put in his ear so that his headaches are like normal pains he gets more often than others." Dan nodded understanding everything. "They told Sinead they would be out of the hospital by six, dinner is at eight by the way, Sinead was thrilled so she decided she was going to throw a dinner party with everyone in the ballroom- yes Dan even the Holts, but don't worry it just the kids and maybe Mary-Todd."

"Where's Uncle Fiske?" Dan asked.

"Oh! He's at the beach with a "friend" she saw him as he was coming back inside. Nellie and I convinced him to let us set up a picnic outside." She giggled. "She's really nice. Her name is Lilliane, but she spells it weird with an E at the end, Says her husband died five years ago." She looked at her watch, then at Nellie, then at Nellie's make up kit and finally at Dan.

"Oh no" Dan said.

"But it looks terrible!" Amy complained.

"I don't care!" He whined.

"You're not going to impress Natalie with that black eye." Nellie said, smirking.

Dan looked from Nellie to Amy to Nellie and back again. "Fine!" He surrendered.

**A/N what did you think? I like this chapter and I hope all of you do too.**

**I have one question today. It has absolutely nothing to do with the story but, before I say it I want to ask you if you liked my last question. Wasn't it amazing? Haha thank my mom for telling me it.**

**Anyway today's question is:**

**What does- 6,000,000,000,000,000 * 134,567 + 156,987,567 - 32 + 47 * 145,990 *686,678 + 766796 * 0 +586 - 67 +546,869,976.3333336= ? (hint: look at the numbers carefully **_**before**_** doing the math)**

**Janus-10**

**Lucian-6**

**Tomas-0**

**Ekaterina-0**

**Madrigal-4**

**Love you all**

**Thalia G = Order of dawn**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: As we all know this story isn't mine so yeah well THIS story is but like the 39 clues isn't my story**

Amy felt horrible.

Not horrible as in, "Ugh my stomach!" horrible as in "It's all my fault I'm sorry I stole a cookie from the cookie jar!" Of course Amy would never steal a cookie from the cookie jar, but you know the feeling of guilt that you feel when you steal the cookie and then admit that you stole the cookie? You know how you feel horrible about it? Yeah… That feeling.

She'd kept the ring on the entire time, ever since they found the ring she'd put it on her thumb and kept it there. They'd agreed that she would hide the ring in plain sight. Granted, it was after a very long argument and many flashbacks and then finally she had said it the one sentence that had the big YEAH IF YOU TELL THEM THIS YOU'LL GET TO HIDE THE RING IN PLAIN SIGHT! She had said:

"Uncle Fiske, Dan just listen for a minute," She'd breathed in deeply then continued, " Don't you remember how Irina Spasky used to keep the poisoned needles in her nails and _nobody would ever notice_?"

It had worked and while she was in the water, she had the ring on. While she was sunbathing with Nellie, she had the ring on. But, it was so Amy to finally take the ring off, TO GO TO _DINNER_! But there was no turning back now, she was outside the door of the ballroom in the five star hotel, she'd spent half an hour in her hotel room putting it on and taking it off and then finally deciding she had to take it off and then walking to the elevator pressing the necessary button then walking towards the door just to stand outside it thinking_ about the ring_.

She grasped the door handle, turned it about an inch, then another until finally, _click_. Now she had to deal with opening it, an inch, another, another, another she kept opening it breathing in and out then she walked in.

The room was empty.

She frowned, and slowly shut the door again. _Click_. The door shut she walked around thinking that maybe she was in the wrong room, but when she looked to the left there was a round table with 12 chairs all unmoved, as if no one had been in there at all. Her brain was working double time. How could they just not be there when she had seen Nellie and Dan leave 30 minutes ago? Then the turn of the door handle that had so troubled her about two minutes ago startled her. She instantly reached for the closest thing to a weapon: a knife and a fork that had been dropped with several other utensils… hold on, utensils on the ground? Amy hesitantly sniffed one. She smelled… nothing. Was it possible that they had already been used as weapons? Then she put the fork and knife where she thought they had been and studied the shape they created standing on a table, whether it had been made on purpose or not she didn't know but there was an unmistakable C she didn't know if it was supposed to be but for now it was her only lead.

She had no time to think about anything, though, before the world went dark.

Casper Wyoming would NOT be beat. The girl was smart but not smart enough to think that he wouldn't come after the ring even in Hawaii. Obviously they had been trained to think as Thomas, who would have instantly gone for a weapon, as Jane who would've instantly noticed that the utensils were crowding the ground in a shape, as Luke who would've known to sniff the utensils for any trace of food, as Katherine who would obviously have realized that the chairs were still perfectly fluffed and as Madeline who would've noticed that there was 12 chairs for everyone that would be there and that she needed to know where everyone was. But, what she didn't realize was, that the door was still being opened. She obviously wasn't of the Ekaterina branch because the shoes she was wearing weren't good to balance on, she wasn't built as a Tomas, she could be a Janus because of the way her skin tone matched the clothes she was wearing or a Madrigal because of how her body had moved just like the rest of the family had when she examined the utensils he had set up for them. But there was only one branch she definitely didn't belong in, the Lucian branch because if she was a Lucian she would've thought to look up at her unconscious family who were dangling by their arms.

(AN- **I was going to stop here but I decided to keep going because I'm not a cliffhanger person so I will keep going now. BTW in case it confused you Jonah isn't at the dinner and I don't remember whether I put him at the island or not… I think I did but he's still not at the dinner)**

Ian opened his eyes. His head was throbbing as if his heart had decided to just take a little field trip up to his head. He groaned as he realized that there were black spots everywhere and that he couldn't see anything. Then he realized that he had missed the dinner Amy had worked so hard to get everyone to agree to, but as he was going to punch the pillow next to him his sight slowly came back, his heart went beck to its normal place in his chest and his brain was able to register:

1: He was an idiot

2:His entire family, or the ones 16 or younger at least, were all around him

3: His arms really hurt, and were for some reason dangling over his head

Natalie and all the others were slowly coming to their senses as well and as they all seemed to be realizing that they were idiots, the Cahills 16- were next to them and that their arms hurt then their eyes met and they all gasped. They were all used to situations involving them being in random places at random times but never together. This was a first for them all.

They all moved together as if this was practiced and looked up frowning, then as they figured out how to untie their hands without _using_ their hands they all looked down to see what position they needed to fall in and if they needed any type of front flip or roll to fall safely and still keep their dignity. Then all the siblings looked at each other and their cousins (?), nodded and instantly went into action.

The Tomas, all the Tomas, swung, curled into a ball to not hit anyone else, and bit the rope on one hand freeing it and using it to untie the other, dropped, rolled and landed. Meanwhile the Ekaterina scratched at the ceiling with their shoes and kicked the hook holding them up while finishing the backflip and landing on their toes and palms safely. However the Madrigals and Lucians teamed up and were now pulling themselves up freeing one of the eight hands and untying each other in a circle and landing like a fairy does on movies one foot then the other on their toes as well.

They all looked at each other they were all still impeccable maybe their clothes a bit ruffled but they could've pretended that they had just gotten there and were about to sit down to eat. But, these are Cahills we're talking about, they can never just take he easy way out.

They all took a piece of food and went into their respective rooms to change, the girls into shorts and tank tops with of course their swimming suits under. Along with backpacks that only contained cell-phones and make-up in waterproof bags, a change of clothes –just in case of any necessary disguises, things that they had brought that they would literally die if they found out they had forgotten and any _girl toiletries_ that they could possibly need including a hair brush and a towel. And in Amy's and Natalie's case a ring, for Amy the ring was an important ring of great value that had once belonged to Gideon Cahill. For Natalie it was an item that meant so much because it was a gift, one that her mother had really meant as a token of her love for her daughter.

The guys were obviously not as smart and dressed in their shorts and a tee shirt also with a backpack that only contained cell-phones I-Pods a change of clothes and guy toiletries including a hair brush and a towel. However the guys… didn't put anything in water-proof bags.

**AN- I know it's been forever like three months now and I'm sorry! But, I had a chapter ready and I was ready to update and then I thought, "WTF, there's no action in this fan-fic!" So I deleted the chapter, which was very stupid now that I think about it because no matter how much I tried I just couldn't write at all. And I was reading the 11****th**** book of the 39 clues ****Cahills vs. Vespers**** and all of a sudden it hit me and I just started writing and added the things that they did in the book and I have to say I like this chapter a LOT. So if I don't get a good response to this I will be very miserable and might go into depression and eat a lot and get fat and then I will delete this story from FanFiction completely. Seriously you can ask any of my friends (if you're stalker-ish enough to) it is very possible, if not likely, that I do so.**

**And I messed up on the question last time so sorry but I going to put another math one and I wanna see if you guys know the answer:**

**10,456,765,849,765,294,385,781,000****0 then the exponent would be 0 so what does that equal?**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

**This is NOT a chapter it's just an author's note… sorry. Anyway I got a whole bunch of reviews and PMs that the last chapter was confusing and I'm sooooo sorry, but it was my first chapter in a long time so I was kind of rusty and I didn't check my grammar or reread the chapter like I usually do. BTW I'm sorry for my fellow Janus (yes I am a Janus but I'm not biased) I didn't put Jonah in the last chapter BECAUSE my brain was kind of focused on everyone but Jonah I hope it didn't upset you. On the bright side I'm not going to go into depression, eat a lot, get fat and delete this story because I have had about four reviews after three hours of the chapter was up! Sure it wasn't what I wanted/ expected but oh well… Anyway I've had a story idea stuck in my head and it wouldn't get out so I think I'll be writing a new fanfic soon. And last but not least… well it kind of is least but still, I deleted my story for The Son Of Neptune because I had no ideas for it. Thanks for reading my story everyone!**

***Thalia^Grace*******


	7. ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE SORRY!

**SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS A NEW CHAPTER THIS IS VERY SHORT SO PLEASAAESEESESESESEESS (Heh :P) READ IT! **

**So I'm thinking of either discontinuing this story or giving it to someone? I'm not too happy with the way it's going so far, so I'll be putting up a poll on my page about whether I should restart, keep going, give it to someone or discontinuing it, go vote and tell me what you think**!

**Sorry again if you thought it was a chapter. Also if you don't have a FanFiction account and can't vote that's fine just leave me an anonymous review. And all I can do is ask, but please don't review twice, it's not fair. I 'll post another AN when the poll is over and tell you what the verdict is! Thanks to anyone who reads this and votes! **

**MissM_Lo***


	8. AUTHORS NOTE: the verdict is

**Sooo the verdict is...**

*drum roll*

There is none.

According to the votes!

Heh.

It's a tie between restart the story and keep it going, so I've decided to rewrite the story with my newfound writing skills (or whatever). Anyway it'll have the same plot, (Hawaii, nice Cahills, except for it'll make more sense with the new books) and I'll try to focus on... y'know... somethin.

Aside-vocab point!-from that I'm writing all my stories on my iPod right now... AND IT IS SOOO HARD! The point is I'm going to try to replied everything as quickly as possible, I'm just asking you guys to try to give me sympathy for being a dummy who broke her computer.

I love you all you're amazzzzzeeeeeeeez, thanks for reviewing so much :)


End file.
